just one last chance
by Miss Yevon
Summary: Mimi hört einen von Yamatos Songs im Radio und fliegt zurück nach Japan. Der wiederum weiß noch nichts recht mit der Situation anzufangen, vielleicht hilft ja Taichi... (auf jeden Fall Mimato!)


just one last chance I –  
  
Sommer gibt es auf der ganzen Welt  
  
Autor: Churippu Email: Churippu@gmx.net  
  
Thema: Digimon Pairing: Mimato  
  
Warning: ähhm ... sap/fluff (( hoffe ich); PG-14  
  
Disclaimer: Digimon ist Eigentum von Toei Animation und Bandai, und ich darf mir die Charas nur kurz ausleihen (obwohl ich schon gern 'nen eigenen Yama-chaaan hät'! *evil-yaoi-grin*). Die Story (Story, what Story^,^°) und das Poemchen geghören mirse. Weiterhin dient diese FF keinem kommerziellen Zweck, dafür ist sie auch viel zu schlecht T-T!  
  
Anmerkung: *sigh* Theoretisch meine erste, praktisch meine zweite FF, neuer Titel, neuer Look, ähnlicher Text, also Besserung in Aussicht^.~ Ich bin wahnsehnig vernarrt in dieses Pairing (gleich nach Taito^^), d.h. ich schreibe aus tiefer reiner Leidenschaft zu den beiden, weniger weil ich glaube gute Einfälle zu haben. Würde mich wie eh und je über viel konstruktives freuen (oda sogar üba freiwellige Betaleserin^^), frei nach dem Motto: learning by doing ^o^  
  
-----------  
  
Mimi legte den Telefonhörer wieder auf und ging zur Musikanlage im Wohnzimmer, um ein wenig Radio zuhören. Nein sie hatte jetzt keine Lust mit ihren Freundinnen in ihr Lieblingscafé, nur weil draußen gute 35° waren, sie den Sommer liebte und die Wohnung, trotz Ventilatoren, stickig war. Nein sie blieb lieber drinnen, schwitze und tat, wie schon in den ersten Wochen dieser Sommerferien gar nichts. Bäuchlings auf dem Bett liegend lauschte sie dem gute Laune verbreitenden Moderator: „...wir haben 37° heute in den Straßen von Manhattan. Und für alle die, welche gerade mit ihrem Liebsten im ‚Central Park' oder in einem der unzähligen Straßencafés unterwegs sind, habe ich jetzt genau das richtige, ein Love-Song, aus dem Land der aufgehenden Sonne. Uhh ob es da wohl noch wärmer ist, dann bin ich froh euch hier aus der Hauptstadt, einen verschmusten Nachmittag wünschen zu dürfen. Und nun hier die „Teen-age Wolfes":  
  
I desire your lovely hair,  
  
I desire your deep eyes,  
  
I desire your sweet smile,  
  
I desire your graceful body.  
  
I only want to watching you, ~  
  
knowing I can never be with you. ~  
I only want to watching you, ~  
  
knowing I can never be with you. ~  
  
I long for your gentle touch,  
  
I long for your charming word,  
  
I long or your incomparable look,  
  
I long for your unforgettable scent.  
  
I only want to dream of you, ~  
knowing I can never be with you.~  
I only want to dream of you, ~  
knowing I can never be with you.~"  
  
Sie schaltete das Radio aus und ging erneut hinüber zum Telefon. Das Lied hatte sie an etwas erinnert... traurig war es, aber schön. Sie wollte sie wiedersehen, nun gut vielleicht den einen oder anderen mehr, jetzt gleich, wollte sehen woran sie mit dieser Stimme erinnert wurde. „Ja, schönen guten Tag, Tachikawa Mimi mein Name, gibt es für Heute noch einen Platz in einem non-stop Flug nach Tokyo, Japan?"Den gab es, denn niemand flog mitten im Sommer mal kurz über 20 Std. nach Japan rüber. Den anderen erzählte sie einfach, sie vermisse ihre Großeltern.  
  
~+~ca. 18.000km weiter östlich~+~  
  
Die Sonne spiegelte sich in den Fenstern und Pfützen, die der Regen am Vortag zurückgelassen hatte. Eine feucht brennende Hitze lag, wie ein Tuch an diesem Tag über der Innenstadt von Tokyo. Dennoch waren die Straßen nicht leerer als sonst, die Leute achtet kaum auf diese fast unerträglich sengende Wärme, sie eilten von einem Ende der Stadt zum anderen, achtlos, ruhelos und schwer beschäftigt.  
  
Das O-Daiba Gymnasium, welches ein wenig abseits des Gedränges lag, wirkte still und friedlich, bis auf vereinzelt wartende Kinder, befand sich niemand draußen. Die Schüler saßen in ihren Unterrichtsräumen und hofften wahrscheinlich gerade allesamt, dass die Schulglocke, sie für heute, endlich entlassen würde. Denn die Hitze war auch in diesen Räumen unerträglich, sie mussten bei geschlossenem Fenster den Lehrern lauschen. Die Luft war nahe zu Sauerstoff los, und roch verbraucht, nach Atem, Essen, Schweiß, jede menge Deo und machte es schwer sich zu konzentrieren, was ohnehin schon an so einem Tag schier unmöglich war.  
  
Was für ein Glück als dann endlich das läuten, die Stunde beendete und somit für alle die wohlverdienten Ferien begannen. Die Jungendlichen, allesamt in gras-grüne Uniformen gekleidet, stürmten nahezu aus dem Raum und das Schuldgelände verlassend. Nur einige wenige ließen sich etwas mehr Zeit damit die Räume zu verlassen, unter anderem Yamato, Taichi und Koushiro. Die drei Jungs schlenderten den Gang entlang, und bis auf Koushiro's sahen die grünen Anzüge, die sie trugen, fast liederlich aus, das weiße Hemd das irgendwie halb über der Hose hang und halb nicht, rundete das ganze nur noch ab.  
  
Sie schienen alle Drei bester Laune zusein. Drei? Nein halt alle zwei! Yamato's Gesicht sah nicht grade danach aus, als ob er sich freuen würde, dass draußen die Sonne schien und sie jetzt die nächsten Acht Wochen dieses Gebäude nicht mehr betreten zu brauchten, irgendwie schien es ausdruckslos, sein Gesicht. Während sie liefen schaute er völlig abwesend, mit apathischem Blick immer in Richtung Fenster, so als warte er darauf das draußen die Welt untergeht und er es verpassen könnte. Es geschah jedoch nichts, zumindest nichts wirklich relevantes. „Hey Matt, was ziehst du denn für'n Gesicht, es sind FE-RI-EN!! Freu dich doch!?", sprach ihn der braune Wuschelkopf, nach dem endlosen Gang durch den Flur endlich an, mit bewusst übermäßig naiver Fröhlichkeit und grinste breit, ein mitunter nerviges lächeln. Yamato drehte den Kopf, und blickte seinen Freund etwas verschlafen an, als wäre er gerade aus seiner Trance gerissen worden „Hm? sorry, hab' grad' nicht zugehört! Was?", sagte er mit recht genervter Stimme, „Ach, nichts!"Was hätte Taichi auch anderes entgegnen sollen, nach diesem, für sich sprechenden Ton, wahrscheinlich, war es vielleicht auch das Wetter.  
  
Aber der blonde Mädchenschwarm hatte seinen Freund ganz gut verstanden, nur hatte er absolut grad keine Lust mit Taichi jetzt über irgendwas zu diskutieren. Es beschäftigten ihn so denkbar belanglose Dinge. Und die ersten Wochen der Ferien, würde er sowie so wieder allein verbringen, die meisten Bandmitglieder, der ‚Teenagewolfes' fuhren Endwerder weg, oder hatten keine Zeit, weil sie ihrer Freundin versprochen hatten mehr mit einander zu unternehmen.  
  
Das war's, Freundin, fast alle hatten sie eine, nur er war immer noch alleine! Dabei galt er als der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin, zumindest warf ihm das Taichi oft genug vor.  
  
Er schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf, als wolle er diese Gedanken endgültig loswerden, sah ein letztes mal aus dem Fenster, diesmal gen Himmel und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihm sichtlich schwer viel.  
  
Als die Drei nun endlich ihren Weg Richtung Haupttor fortsetzten, brannte ihnen die Sonne beißend auf dem Rücken. Von weitem sahen sie schon Sora die Ungeduld aufs Gesicht geschrieben, neben ihr stand ein nicht weniger genervter Jou. „Man könnte fast meinen, es fällt euch schwer, die Schule für so lange Zeit nicht wieder zu sehen."Begrüßte sie, das grün uniformierte Mädchen barsch. „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast Sora, ..." bemerkte Taichi beiläufig, während er die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkte, die Augen schloss und sich von den Strahlen der Sonne, wärmen lies. „... ich hab' jetzt jedeee~ menge Zeit!!"setzte er seinen Satz weiter fort, und grinste, so breit er nur konnte.  
  
„Wer begleitet heut' eigentlich die Kids??", warf Yamato in die Runde ein, um dass Gesprächsniveau zu erhöhen. Er sprach von den „neuen" Digidestineted, die eigentlich gar nicht mehr so ‚neu' waren. Sie hatten eine nie wirklich festgelegte Vereinbarung, wenigstens einer von ihnen, sollte die Kinder begleiten, schließlich hatten sie schon ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung und konnten sie damit vielleicht vor größeren Fehlern waren. Auch wenn sie Takeru und Hikari immer begleiteten, so waren sie doch damals noch recht jung. Also machten sie es unter sich fünf aus, wer gerade Zeit hatte, da Mimi durch ihren Amerika Aufenthalt sowie so entfiel.  
  
„Ich hab keine Zeit, ihr wisst doch, ich habe mich in meiner Schule über die Ferien für ein paar Sonderkurse eingetragen.", winkte Jou von sich ab. „Tennistraining! Ich kann's nicht schon wieder ausfallen lassen."„Ich hab ..."Taichi schnitt Koushiro dass Wort ab und setzte mit seufzender Miene fort „... wegen dem Computer, und du fährst Übermorgen wegen dem EDV- Lehrgang nach Saporro,... ich weiß, was auch sonst!? ...... Na gut!" brachte er wieder mit gewöhnter Überschwänglichkeit heraus. Bei bester Laune, legte er Yamato seinen Arm über die Schulter und zog seinen besten Freund ein Stück zu sich rüber. „Kein Problem, Matt und ich kümmern uns mit Freuden drum! Ne?"„Hmm!", seufzte der blonde Junge nur, auch wenn er seinem Freund lieber in diesem Moment den Kopf abgerissen hätte. „Gut, dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."Stellte Sora zufrieden fest und setzte ihren Satz fort. „...ab Mittwoch werd ich mich dann darum kümmern, Izzy und Joe, ihr seid dann die zweite Woche an der Reihe!"wenn Sora diesen „Chef-Ton" auf setzte wiedersprach sowie so niemand. Die fünf Freunde verabschiedeten sich von einander und jeder brach allein zu seinem Ziel auf, bis auf Yamato und Taichi, die mit gleicher ruhe, schweigend ihren Weg, zur O-Daiba Grundschule fortsetzten. Sie liefen lange ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, es war eine bedrückende Stille, wie man nur die Geräusche der Grillen an diesem stickigen Sommertag war nahm. Bis Taichi sich doch noch durch gerungen hatte, das Unbehagen zubrechen. „Was ist denn los?? Du bist schon die ganze Zeit, nicht wirklich bei dir. Was is'??"in seiner Stimme lag weder Sarkasmus noch Ironie, wie man es sonst immer gewohnt war. Es klang eher besorgt, sehr ungewöhnlich für den Draufgänger, Taichi...  
  
„Hmm", begann er wieder seinen Satz anzufangen, da es das Neutralste war was ihm grad einfiel. In Gedanken diskutierte er noch mit sich selbst, einerseits hätte es ihn sicher erleichtert einfach mal mit seinem besten Freund, darüber zu reden, aber andererseits wollte er sich wirklich die Blöße geben und dem nicht grad einfühlsamen Taichi zu erzählen, dass Bandleader Ishida Yamato sich nicht dazu herab lassen kann um mit einem Mädchen zu reden...? Wo es ist nicht mal irgendein Mädchen war. Aber schon bei dieser Vorstellung oder was er dazu sagen würde jagte es ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken und er grübelte weiter womit er ihn in Schach halten könnte, bis sie da waren. Weil er es sicher nicht ertragen hätte, wenn sich Taichi jetzt vor ihn auf den Boden warf und sich über ihn tot lachte, zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt ja, aber NICHT jetzt...  
  
„Weißt du, manchmal weiß man erst was man an jemanden hat, wenn man ihn nicht mehr hat. Er bedeutet dir nichts, bis er weg ist, dann bedeutet er dir alles. Aber das versteht man dann nicht, weil er ja nicht da ist und eigentlich nie aufgefallen ist, jetzt ist er nicht mehr da und fällt auf! Verstehst du Tai?" „Äh", war vorüber gehend alles von ihm, da er sich zu vor die größte Mühe gab, aber... „...du machst es einem nicht gerade einfach."Taichi lächelte ihm einfühlsam, versuchend die Gedankengänge seines besten Freundes nach zu vollziehen.  
  
„Ach, vergiss! War 'ne blöde Idee! Du, gehst schließlich einfach hin schmeißt dich an denjenigen ran, meistens hast du auch noch Glück und sie liegen dir zu Füßen."  
  
„Naja...", da machte es sich Yamato aber gerade zu einfach. Erstens, machte Taichi nicht einfach irgendwen an und zweitens, lagen ja wohl die meisten Mädchen IHM zu Füßen. Wäre aber wohl der falsche Moment um das jetzt richtig zu stellen. Aufmuntern war jetzt gefragt. Der Blondschopf neben ihm hatte ja nicht mal gesagt ob Mädchen oder Junge *hehe* oder wie ernst, er konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen, riss sich aber wieder zusammen.  
  
„Kenn ich ih~nähsijenige?", offensichtlich konnte der Fußballer doch nicht zwei Dinge auf einmal koordinieren. Der Angesprochene merkte jedoch Taichis geistigen Leerlauf nicht und während er noch an der seine Antwort bastelte, öffnete er die Tür, auf der „EDV"geschrieben stand und betrat den, aufgrund der Überpünktlichkeit, leer erwarteten Raum: „es geht dich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber s..."  
  
Aber was Taichi eigentlich nichts anging und ob er, er, sie, es nun kannte oder nicht, erfuhr er nie.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~ to be continued ~~~~~*~~~~ 


End file.
